


A List of Things Charlotte Is Not Allowed To Think About Stacey, by Charlotte Johanssen

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Crush, F/F, Lists, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte has a humongous crush on Stacey. This gets to be kind of a problem, since she's tutoring her in AP math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A List of Things Charlotte Is Not Allowed To Think About Stacey, by Charlotte Johanssen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisdomeagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/gifts).



> It's your birthday in my time zone now, so happy birthday my lovely! <3

She has the list all written up in her diary. It goes like this:

> • That her hair is the most beautiful hair anyone has ever had.  
> • The way she sometimes chews her pen is adorable.  
> • It was more bearable in junior year, when Stacey was still at college and tutoring me over email.  
> • Because she's back now and comes over to my house and sits right next to me smelling amazing and it's not fair.  
> • Stacey likes boys, which makes me wish I was a boy.  
> • Her lips look really soft, I bet it'd be amazing to kiss her.  
> • Sometimes she wears skirts and I can't stop looking at her legs.  
> • I want to punch her boyfriend really, really hard.  
> • I should tell her I'm a lesbian, I should, maybe she's bi or something and she'd tell me and maybe then she'd kiss me.  
> • If I don't get to touch her by the time I graduate high school I may end up exploding and/or wearing my wrist out.  
> • It is very distracting and wholly unfair when she wears something that shows cleavage. I am trying to do math, not die of sexual frustration.

It's useful to have it, somewhere she can put down these thoughts and then leave them there, pretend they only exist on the pages. Then she can just get on with learning senior AP math and getting help from the best tutor in the entire world.

Stacey really is a good tutor, is the thing. Charlotte learns _a lot_ with her, and not just about how far her sexual fantasies can go while half of her brain is trying to do trig. She keeps acing tests, and every time she does Stacey hugs her and smiles at her and sometimes takes her out for burgers or ice cream, so Charlotte keeps working harder.

> • I should ask her out I should ask her out oh shit she broke up with her boyfriend I should ask her out.  
> • I can't ask her out, she'll say no and then I will actually die because my heart would just shatter and you can't repair that, you just can't.  
> • Fuck I think I love her.

It turns out — as Charlotte discovers the day she comes home from her high school graduation ceremony to find Stacey waiting with two tickets to a concert on the Friday night — she needn't have worried.

> • Stacey tastes like strawberries and feels weirdly bad about liking a high school student but I don't care because she kissed me and it was amazing.  
> • That, that was definitely worth the wait.


End file.
